OneShots Galore
by 21Berry21
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots that I'm just putting in one place. I update whenever I feel a little writers block. They are fluffy, sweet, and adventurous! Most are mindless!
1. Safeway

_A/N: I hope you like this. It is a bit short, but the rest of my stories will be 5-6 pgs. So tell me what you think!_

**Summary:** A day with Bella and Edward at Safeway the groceries store. Edward can't take just walking around anymore, so he whisks her away!

**Bella's State:** Human (not vampire)

**POV (Point of View):** Bella

**Safeway**

As I pushed the cart forward, looking for oil that was especially made for cooking fish, I heard Edward grunting.

"Bella, what is this?" He asked for the hundredth time. He ran to me and shoved a glass jar in my face. For a 100 year old, he wasn't too up-to-date on the food portion of things.

"You can read, can't you?" I asked and pointed to the label saying _Onion Jelly_. I smiled, as he looked at me in a disgruntled expression, and then he place the jar back to its proper place. He came back to my side as I was looking up at the shelves.

"What is it you are looking for again?" He asked.

"Oil for cooking fish. Charlie is coming back from his fishing trip, so I thought it would be a good idea to have a special-tasting dinner with one of the fish he caught."

"There." Edward pointed at a small jar that said _Fish Oil_. Finally, he was being helpful!

I reached up, but it was too high, so I jumped. But instead of grabbing the jar in my hand, I fell backward, but of course, Edward was already catching me.

"Let me get it, before you hurt yourself." He chuckled and easily reached the jar. He flung it into the cart, as I started moving again, looking for another asset to my "extraordinary" dinner.

As I started walking, I felt Edward's body press against me, and I saw his pale hands hold onto the handle over min.

"I wish we could just leave." He whispered into my ear, pushing the car along and somehow keeping his body glued to me.

"Um…" I said mindlessly. What did he just say? It was too hard to think with him touching me.

"I said," He turned the cart around the corner, "That we should just go back to my room and relax." He said into my ear. I felt his cool breath tingle the skin on my neck. I turned my head to see his eyes, and I found out that that was a big mistake! His deep, beautiful topaz eyes were full of love and laughter. I melted right there. I stopped walking, (since there was no way I could do such a thing at the moment) but Edward kept going, holding onto me by the waist.

"It's not fair." I said dazedly as he paid the cashier for the thing we had gotten so far.

"Life is not fair, sweetie. But do you know what is really unfair?" He asked and smiled as he placed my nonfunctioning body in his car. I didn't respond, so he went on.

"What's so unfair is that you can look and smell so tempting that all you are doing is walking around a grocery store. You should just be in my arms constantly." Edward said and cut off the ignition. I looked to see we were already at his house. I looked back at him, my mind starting to clear from the fog that he placed there.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled angrily. He was at my side of the car in an instant. He held the grocery bags and me in his arms. He quickly set the bags down by the stairs and ran me to his room. He set me lightly on the couch while I was still fuming.

"You can do your shopping later, but for now, I want you all to myself…"

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think!_

_kp_


	2. Tennis

**Summary:** Bella is forced to take tennis lessons, but when Edward sees the tennis coach, things take an unsuspected turn…

**Bella's State**: Human

**POV**: Bella

**Tennis **

"Honey, you have to do something! Charlie told me that you have just been sitting around." Renee enquired. I knew Charlie also had told her that I have just been "sitting around" _with_ Edward, and that was what she _really _was concerned about. "So, I took the liberty and asked Charlie to sign you up for tennis." She said the words and I just froze. The phone fell from my hand. I heard my mom yelling something through the phone.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked with a mouthful of the spaghetti we were having for dinner. I stood there in silence, picking up the phone and putting it back on the receiver. I took a small, shivering breath before I looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I can't believe you!" I screamed, totally abandoning my plans of seeming calm, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MAKING ME TAKE TENNIS!" I swear, my scream shook the house.

"Whoa." Charlie looked a little scared. He got up and was now stepping backward. "You know when your mom says something, it's law."

"I don't _care_ what she says, I am not going to take that class." I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest.

"But you have to." He said in an overly confident voice. Wow, I never knew Charlie could be so fatherly.

"No I don't." I said simply.

"Yes you do, and that is the end of it." He said and went to pick up his dish. He went to the sink and started scrubbing, signaling that the conversation was over. I walked back to my room, stomping as loudly as I could.

Once I got to my room, I turned on the lights to see Edward, which wasn't a surprise.

"So tennis…?" He smirked. He was sitting in my rocking chair, rocking back and forth.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said icily. I plopped down on my bed and laid back, trying to find a loophole out of this hell.

"Tennis will be fun!" Edward said in a sarcastic tone. I felt his cool arms encircle my waist.

"No it won't." I whined and sat up, leaning against Edward.

"I will sit and watch you, making sure you will not fall." He whispered an encouragement into my ear.

I whined again, which made Edward look down at me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"You are going to _see_ me look like an idiot." I put my hands over my eyes, shaking my head.

"Do you honestly think I care what you look like?" He asked, "I just want to make sure you don't injure yourself too badly." He chuckled and I groaned. Why? Why did my parents have to punish me with such a cruel and unusual punishment?

---0---

In the morning, I felt Edward shaking me, telling me to wake up.

"Tennis practice!" He smiled and I groaned loudly. I got up and got my toiletries before heading toward the bathroom. When I came out, I heard Edward laugh hysterically.

"Charlie wanted me to wear it." I said, scowling at him. I was wearing a small white skirt that flared out at the bottom and a white shirt that was skintight. Not what I call a comfortable outfit.

"You look darling." Edward said. He kissed me on the cheek. "Now eat quickly. I heard Charlie thinking and he said it was a private lesson, so at least not _many_ people can see you." He offered, trying to lift my mood. It didn't.

I ate and then Edward drove me to the small park that was near school. I had found out that he had bought me a racket and a few balls, and I was so grateful. As we were getting out of the car, I saw a man hitting a tennis ball at a wall.

"That must be him." Edward chuckled quietly. "I'm going to go sit over there," He pointed to the benches near by, "I'll see you later." And then he left me. I felt my stomach drop as the nervousness started flooding in. I was wearing a ridiculous outfit and this guy looked like a pro.

"Aww, you must be Bella." He said as I walked into the fenced area of the tennis courts. I nodded shyly. "I have known Charlie for a long time and he has always talked about you. It is nice to finally meet you." I had never heard Charlie talk about this guy, but whoever he was, he was a bit young to be one of his friends. He looked sixteen!

"I'm Jack, Jack Penta." He finally said. I nodded awkwardly, noticing I hadn't said a word this whole time. "So I know you are a beginner, so we will start with the basics. What is good is that you brought your own racket." He complemented. "Now put your hand like this." He took my hand and placed it on handle. I struggled to keep my hand in the position. He kept pushing it back into place, and in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward fidgeting in his seat. He didn't like other people touching me. I smiled slightly, but then quickly put a serious face on, trying to look as if I was trying hard with this grip thing.

Finally, I got my grip on well enough to hit the ball. Jack went to the other side and threw a ball at me. I swung and missed, and then, to my embarrassment, I fell. I gave Jack a wry smile before getting up.

"Okay, just keep your eye on the ball." He yelled from the other side. He threw the ball again, and again, I missed it. But at least this time, I didn't fall. I mentally patted myself on the back for keeping my balance.

"Let me show you how to hit." He said. He ran to my side and stood behind me. He took my hand and put it on the racket. "Now you swing like this." He said and started rocking our bodies.

And before I knew it, Edward was at our side.

"Bella, we are leaving." He said in a strained voice. He then took my hand and pulled me out from Jack's grip. As we were running away, I looked back at poor Jack. He didn't know what hit him.

"I can't believe him, touching you like that…" Edward whispered to himself as he pulled out of the parking lot and sped toward his house.

"He was just teaching me." I offered, looking at him. His hands were clenched on the steering wheel and his jaw was clenched.

"He thought…he thought…" Edward struggled for words, "He was too young." He finally ended up saying, and I giggled a little at how protective he could be.

Once we got to his house, he sat in the car, not getting out. I motioned to get out, but he stopped me with his hand.

"No, just wait." He said in a calm voice. He had his head laid back and his eyes were closed.

"What…?" I started to say, but I could see Edward was going to explain.

"I am never letting you do another sport in your life. I am never letting you be near another man, other than my family and Charlie." He stated. I smiled, seeing that he was in pain.

"Don't worry, I am all yours." I reassured him.


	3. Mike

_A/N: forgot to put disclaimers on the other stories, so here is one. I'll do them on the rest of my stories._

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!_

**Summary**: Mike finally takes it too far, getting on Bella's nerves.

**Bella's state: **Vampire (her power is undecided, make up your own!)

**POV: **Bella

**Mike**

"He isn't right for you. I don't like him." He said to me. We were at his dad's store, folding clothes. Unfortunately, this was the only place I could get a job.

"Mike, I don't care what you think. I'm sorry to say it, but I don't. So can you please stop telling me you don't like Edward." I pleaded, dropping a shirt. I bent over to get it and when I came back up, I saw Mike looking at my butt. "Stop." I said angrily. If I could have blushed, I would have.

"It is just…" Mike started, "It is just that he has changed you." At first, I didn't register what he said, but when I did; I had to hold onto the edge of the table to keep myself from falling down.

"Changed me?" I choked out. How could he _know_?

"Yeah, you don't seem like yourself anymore. For one thing, you look so much paler, and you never eat anymore." He said. Well, at least he didn't know what I was, but he was dead right about those facts. Of course I was paler, I was a vampire! And of course I was not eating, I don't eat human food!

"I don't care what you think. I do eat, and I'm not paler. And even if I were, it wouldn't be Edward's fault. I want you to stop telling me that you don't like him, it doesn't make a difference. I won't stop loving him because of you." The word love slipped out of my mouth, but I pretended it was nothing. I felt Mike staring at me, eyes wide.

We kept folding until I heard the familiar sound of Edward's car. It was around the corner. (This hearing thing helped a lot.)

"Okay, well my shift is over." I said and left Mike folding the shirts. I went to the back room and took off the shirt that said _Newton's Outfitters_. I felt a giddy feeling in my stomach. Being a vampire did not change the feelings I got around Edward. I heard the small jingle of the bell indicating someone had entered the store. It took all my strength not to run to Edward at full speed. I coolly walked over to him and kissed him. I felt Mike looking at us so I kissed him a little longer. Yeah, I know, I'm evil!

"What was that for?" He asked in a fast whisper so no one could hear us. We walked out of the store, and it was raining. It was summer!

"Mike is getting on my nerves." I said simply. Edward held his car door open for me and I stepped in.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, already on the driver side. He started up the engine and started towards his house, now my house too.

"Nothing." I said. There was no point in getting Edward mad. I looked over to see Edward scowling. "He is always on my nerves. What was he thinking about?" I asked curiously.

"The normal." He chuckled, "His love and lust for you. He thinks he could be a better partner than me."

"God, he doesn't know anything." I shook my head in disappointment. Edward laughed quietly.

Finally, we got to his house. We both ran to his room and I sat on the couch, and watched Edward as he looked through his CDs.

"What are we doing today?" I asked. It was two in the afternoon and I knew I had a long night ahead. There was nothing to do at Forks, during the day _and_ night!

"I don't know. I hear Alice thinking about shopping—"

"No, not that!" I interjected.

"Okay, okay." Edward laughed, "Then we have nothing to do." I crossed my arms and huffed out. I was so bored! Suddenly, I felt Edward get up. I looked up to see him putting the CD back to its place, and when he turned around, his eyes looked playful.

"What are you—" I started to say but Edward pounced onto me. I laughed as he started kissing my neck vigorously.

"Honey…" I scolded, but he didn't stop. He kept kissing my neck, and then he moved to my collarbone, making me shiver slightly.

"Are you still bored?" He asked playfully between small kisses. I couldn't respond because he then kissed my lips. I isn't like I could have answered anyways, my stomach was doing flips and my non-beating heart was in my throat.

---0---

Folding clothes once again. This was absolutely the most boring job in the world, I'm serious. With Mike talking nonstop to my right and the manager telling me I'm doing things wrong on my left, I wasn't sure how I was making it through. But then again, I _did_ know how I made it through the day. Edward.

Finally, it was toward the end of the day and Edward and Alice were looking around the store. Though I knew these clothes were not their type of clothes, they always bought a little to add to my commission! (I told them not to, but they won't listen.)

As I was putting some shirts in the back room on a shelf, I felt a big hand touch my shoulder. I turned around to see Mike.

"I want to talk to you." He said.

"Now?" I asked impatiently, tapping my leg. Edward was _just _outside!

"Yes." He said simply.

"Okay, what's up?" I asked in a hurried voice.

"I don't want you going out with Edward. I don't like it, and you should care what I think." He yelled. I stepped back, a little shocked by not only his volume, but also his tone.

"Mike, I told you…"

"NO!" He yelled, cutting me off, "I know you think he is your soul mate and stuff, but he isn't. I'm perfect for you; I'm the best for you! He isn't a nice boyfriend at all!"

"You don't know anything! You don't know him! He is the best, better than you can ever be!" I yelled, blowing past mike. But instead of pushing through the door, Mike's hands held me back. I wanted to slap him on the face as hard as I could, but then I didn't. He wasn't worth it.

"Let me go." I whispered in a threatening voice.

"Let her go." I heard a familiar confident voice sound from the door.

"No way, she is mine!" Mike announced. Oh, what a stupid little boy he was. I gripped his arms that were circling my waist and I pried them apart. I then punched him straight in the nose.

"Bella!" I heard Edward gasp in shock. He came up to me and looked confused. Mike got up and put his fists up.

"If you want to fight for it, bring it on!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. I then punched him again in the nose. He didn't know it was coming, I was too fast. I saw a massive amount of blood gush out of his nose, but he got up anyway.

"You're strong." Mike commented. I was about to strike again, but then I felt two cold arms grabbing me and pulling me back.

"No!" I yelled, kicking and thrashing around. "He doesn't deserve to live!"

"Bella, just calm down. We are leaving." I opened my eyes to see the cloudy sky and then the car's interior. I saw Alice in the back of the car and Edward pulling out of the parking lot.

"I'm not the one to judge, but you shouldn't do that Bella." Alice said timidly. I growled in frustration.

"Did you _hear_ what he said?" I asked Edward, who was pretending to focus on the road.

"Yes, but that is no reason to punch him." He said.

We dropped off Alice at the Cullen's house and then we went to the woods near Edward's house. We were in a small, secluded clearing.

"Bella, never do that…"

"I know, I know." I cut Edward off, knowing what he was going to say.

"Yes, never do that again." He said, and then smiled, "But I'm actually quiet proud. He had a big dose of Bella Fists!" He smiled and laughed. I couldn't help myself, but I also giggled.

* * *

_A/N: Like it? Tell me!_

_kp_


	4. Casablanca

_A/N: So the first part, after the first two lines, it is sorta a flash back! Just to make that clear!_

_**Disclaimer: **Stephenie owns the characters and stuff...she just doesn't own my ideas!_

**

* * *

**

**Summary:**Just a day with Edward and Bella. They watch a movie.

**Bella's State**: Human

**POV:** Edward

**Casablanca **

I felt her breathing become a regular pattern and her heartbeat slowed to a relaxed thump. I looked at her face and found she was sleep:

"Let's watch a movie!" Bella jumped up and down. We were at my house, with nothing to do. And since there wasn't anything to do, I decided it would be okay to see a movie, as long as Bella was next to me the whole time.

"Sure." I said reluctantly. I sat on the couch in front of the TV as I watched Bella rummage through a box that held movies. Most of them were our favorites, but I decided to see what Bella would pick out.

"Ah ha!" She said in triumph and turned around. Her hair whipped around, making her scent even stronger than before. I stopped my breathing so I could handle it. See how good I was?

"What is it that you have?" I asked as she walked to the couch and sat down.

"Casablanca." She stated, waiting for my reaction. I just gave her an encouraging smile. I took the video from her and I put it in. I came back to the couch and sat down next to her. The movie started and I found that the only thing I could look at was Bella. Her facial expressions made me want to laugh, but I didn't, so that she wouldn't notice how strange I was. How strange I was to look at _her_ when a movie was on.

I decided I didn't like just sitting next to her. I laid down and I pulled her on top of me. She just kept her eyes on the movie, like a little child not wanting to miss their favorite TV show. She rested her head on my chest and turned it toward the TV screen. I rubbed circles on her back, and I could see her eyes starting to become droopy. I inwardly smiled how easily I could take that affect on her. If only she knew her affect on me…

It was about half way through the movie when I felt that my shirt was wet.

"Bella?" I asked, scared for a moment. I heard a small sniffle and she looked up toward me.

"Oh, sorry." Her wry smile made my non-beating heart jump. She wiped her puffy red eyes and tried to fix my shirt, which was soaked with her tears. This story must be really getting to her.

"It's okay." I pushed her hand away from my shirt and she smiled apologetically, turning her head back to the TV. I kissed the top of her head and started making my circles again.

It was only minutes later that Bella's usual erratic heartbeat and breathing was calmed and relaxed. I looked down at her and found that her eyes were closed. She was asleep. I mentally patted myself on the back for being such a comfortable bed to sleep on!

I smiled at how stunning she was when she was asleep. I slowly slid my body out from under her and then picked her up. I ran up the stairs at lightning speed and set my Bella on my couch. I lightly pulled a blanket on top of her and kissed her cheek. She took a small intake of breath and her eyes fluttered opened. Damn, I woke her up!

"Edward?" She asked in a drowsy voice. She looked around and I saw her relax once she found she knew where she was.

"Yes, honey?" I asked, sitting down on the couch beside her. She smiled and rested her head back, seeming to be pleased. I leaned down quietly and kissed her lightly on the lips before pulling back out. Her smile made my insides light up with joy. She then fell asleep.

I sat on the ground, near her head, and watched her face. At times, her brow would furrow in worry, or at other times, her mouth would twitch up into a lovely smile. But soon, that mouth wasn't closed. She started to sleep talk.

"Edward?" She yelled. I thought she was awake, but once I looked at her state, I knew she wasn't. I waited for the rest of her rant. "Edward? No, I don't like going to islands at night. No, I don't want to!" She yelled.

It took everything I had in me not to laugh uncontrollably. I settled with my shoulders shaking slightly.

"Yes, I know, I love you too." She said this more quietly. She sighed in contentment, which made my heart feel warm and full.

"I love you, too." I whispered ever so quietly.

"I know, I love you a lot. But what will happen when the llama comes for food? What will happen then?" She asked, almost as if answering my whisper. I smiled. What llama?

"Bella, honey, I think we should get up now." I sat beside her and slightly shook her shoulders. She resented at first, but soon, her beautiful brown eyes met mine.

"What?" She asked, annoyance apparent in her tone.

"Do you want to know what you were saying?" I asked, waiting for the expected embarrassment by her.

Her cheeks became beat red and felt the heat radiating off her body. I took the back of my hand and stroked her cheek.

"What did I say?" She asked, her hand over her eyes and her head shaking.

"Don't be humiliated, it was nothing embarrassing. You just said some…" I struggled to find the word, "Some funny things."

"Oh?" She asked, sitting up. I pulled her into my lap and pulled back so that her back was rested on my chest.

"Oh yes, some very funny stuff…"

* * *

_A/N: So, this was my first time writing in Edward's point of view. i know i can do better, but i just wanted to see what will be the reaction for this story. SHort but sweet, right?_

_kp_


	5. Gold Digger

_Dislcaimer: Gold Digger is Kanye West's andJamie Foxx's. Twilight is Stephenie Meyers_

_There is a bad word in here, and i'm sorry if it offends you. It is part of the song._

**

* * *

**

**Summary: **Alice and Bella go shopping…

**Bella's State: **Human

**POV:** Bella

**Gold Digger**

"Alice, come on! You know I _hate _you spending money on me. And even if I was okay with you spending a million dollars on me, I still hate shopping. So please, just leave me alone!" I said. I did not want to go on another shopping trip with her. She used me like I was a manikin, not a person during them. She would go around the store in one minute, have a zillion different outfits and then throw me into a dressing room, yelling to try on everything. I don't know about you, but I don't call that fun at all.

"You know, you can't be with Edward _all _the time!" Alice reminded me. I huffed out and crossed my arms.

"This isn't about Edward." I hissed at her quietly, so Edward didn't hear. I didn't want him to know that I was totally obsessed with him.

"Oh, right, I believe you." Alice said with heavy sarcasm.

"Please Alice, I'm begging you." I pleaded.

"Nope. I have been so generous lately anyways." She commented.

"Yeah, no shopping for two days! How generous and kind of you, dear Alice." I imitated her sarcasm.

"Oh, come on Bella. You are such a wimp." And with that, Alice grabbed my arm and ran out of the house to her car. She slung me in and was immediately in the driver seat next to me.

"Okay, let's go!" She said excitedly and turned on the car with a soft purr. She slammed on the gas and we were out of the driveway, toward the main road.

"You want to listen to some music?" She asked, looking over at me. I was looking at my hands, trying not to feel sick from the 140 mph car I was in.

"Hmm?" I looked up into Alice's beautiful, flawless face, "Yeah, sure." I said distractedly. I looked back down at my hands and concentrated on them. I heard a Ray Charles sounding singer on it.

_She take my money,_

_When I'm in need._

_Yeah she's a trifling,_

_Friend indeed_

_Whoa, she's a gold digger,_

_Way over of town._

_That digs on me._

I looked quizzically over at Alice. She smiled and turned up the volume. Kanye West's rapping blared through the speakers. I looked at Alice with a hurt look on my face. I turned down the music.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A GOLD DIGGER!" I asked.

"Oh, of course not." She smiled slyly and turned up the volume.

Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger 

Alice mouthed the words, looking at me.

_But she ain't messin' with no broke niggas_

"It isn't _my _fault you buy me so much. It isn't like I love Edward because his family is rich!" I yelled at her, she just simply smiled. My eyes started to water with frustration. Didn't she know? I didn't want her to buy me things! I want to be left alone, that is all I want. I am _not_ gold digger.

_If you ain't no punk,_

_Holla we want__we want prenup_

_WE WANT PRENUP_

_YEAAH!_

Alice sang this part loudly, making my jaw drop at her. I WAS SO NOT A GOLD DIGGER! I don't want a PRENUP!

"Alice!" I yelled. "I like you guys for who you are, not for how much money you have." Alice looked at me and smiled, the song ended and she stopped the car. We were already at the mall.

"I know, I was just playing with you." She laughed and got out of the car. I huffed out loudly and got out of the car.

Never again was she taking me shopping, never again.

* * *

_A/N: I have been slacking, i know. I have another story, but it is sorta the same song thing, so i'm not going to put it up. I'll come up with a new one, don't worry. On the Hesitation story, i am having trouble doing it in Edward's POV. I need help, but i don't know how other people can help me, but whatever. I have another story i'm doing tentavily. I will probably post it once i have done three chapters._

_Thanks for sticking with me! Any comments? Review!_

_kp_


	6. Sushi

_disclaimer: I don't own the characters..._

**Summary:** Edward and Bella go to a Japanese restaurant, but what troubles will Bella get into now…?

**Bella's State**: Human

**POV:** Bella

**Sushi **

"Would you like to come or not?" Edward asked, holding the car door open. I was standing in font of my small house, contemplating whether I would like to be in a 200 mph car. It wasn't a hard choice, but when Edward was thrown into the mix, it could get a bit confusing.

"But…" I looked nervously at my feet.

"Bella, you know I won't crash. Come on," He looked at me pleadingly, "I want to go to dinner with you."

I looked hopelessly into his eyes and I immediately obliged. He knew what he was doing to me, yet he wouldn't stop. As I walked forward, he eased me into the car, holing my hand. He was in the driver seat in seconds.

"So, I was thinking Japanese, just to do something different." He said before backing out of the drive way and going down the road, toward Port Angeles.

Finally, we arrived. I held Edward's hand as I shakily got out of the car. He looped his arm around my waist and guided me to the restaurant. It had a small sign at the top saying _Osaka Sushi_. Though I didn't know what it meant, I still tried to decipher it as I looked up at the sign.

"Bella, it isn't important." Edward whispered in my ear as I stood in front of the place and stared at the sign. Edward was pulling me toward the door and he must have seen my dilemma.

"Do _you_ know what it means?" I asked, looking up at him. He smiled at me as if it was a stupid question.

"Bella, did you not study geography?" He asked, shaking his head. I just shrugged, "Osaka is a major city in Japan."

"Oh." Realization dawned on me. He nodded and started pulling me toward the door. He held it open as I walked inside. It was dark and was lit with small lanterns made of paper. I vaguely heard Edward asking for a table for two.

The small Japanese women sat us at a small table by the window, secluded from everyone else. Edward pulled out the chair for me, (such a gentleman) and I sat. The woman set down the menus and walked off, her small shoes clapping loudly on the ground.

"How are you going to manage?" I asked, nodding my head over toward the kitchen of the restaurant.

"Like always." He said, shrugging. I then looked down at my menu reluctantly; I never wanted to look away from his face. The names of everything confused me. Yeah, I had been to a Japanese restaurant before, but Charlie or Renee always ordered for me.

"Having trouble?" Edward asked, seeing my confused expression.

"Well, I can't figure-"

"It's okay, I'll order." He cut me off with is finger to my lips. I nodded, though confused. He didn't eat human food, how was he supposed to know what was good?

The waiter came after a few minutes of Edward and I staring at each other. The waiter's voice brought me out of my daze. I looked up reluctantly to see a male waiter. Yes! No lustful stares toward Edward.

"Would you like anything?" He looked at me directly, staring. He had huge arms surely from hours in the gym, and his skin was extremely tan, giving off an orangey-fake glow. I didn't know what to do, so I looked down, blushing. I heard Edward clear his throat loudly and the waiter looked slowly over to him, having an aggravated face on.

"Yes?" he said, seeming as if he was being disturbed.

"Can we have edamame and California rolls? And…what would you like to drink?" He looked at me.

"Just water please." I said quickly, avoiding the waiter's eyes. The waiter nodded and stood there for a minute, just looking at me. I heard Edward growl very quietly, and the waiter sped off.

"That boy is such an…"

"Edward, it's okay." I calmed him, putting my hand on his arm that was resting on the table. He visibly calmed to my touch, and he smiled.

"My Bella, you don't know how much I love you." He whispered, putting his chin in his other hand.

I smiled as started to say something, but the stupid waiter came. He took in my hand on Edward's arm and he scowled. Hey! I have no connection to you, so you have no right to be mad! I moved my arm and he set down these green beans. He finally walked away after looking at me in a scolding manner.

"He kind of annoys me." I gestured with my thumb over my shoulder.

"Don't worry, he annoys me too." Edward growled, looking off past my shoulder.

"Edward." I snapped my fingers in front of his face after a few moments of silence. He looked back at me and sighed.

"Okay, so do you know what this is?" He asked.

"No." I said, looking at the steaming green beans.

"This is called edamame. The skin part you don't eat, but there are little bean things on the inside." He held up a green thing to me and I took it. I opened it with my hand and popped in the three beans. I looked up to see Edward laughing quietly.

"What?" I asked, putting down the skin of the bean.

"I have never seen anyone eat it like that. They usually squeeze it out with their mouth." He said, shaking his head and trying to contain his laughter. I scowled and picked up another. I put it in between my lips and tried to squeeze it out, except I didn't taste anything. I took it out of my mouth and saw it had no more beans left.

"What happened to the…?"I started to ask Edward, but he as laughing that kind of laughter where it is so much there is no noise. I smiled at my angle having such a good time, but I was curious why he was laughing. But my thoughts were cut short but a fist pounding down on the table.

"Young lady!" I looked up to see a rather big (fat) women standing at our table, glaring at me. "Please keep your food in your mouth!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" I heard a few voices in agreement. I just looked hopelessly up at the gathering people.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The lady asked, now a few other people behind her, giving me the same cold stare.

"Um…" I looked over to Edward. He was still laughing! "I'm sorry…" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Damn right." A man behind her said and turned back to their table. Everyone reluctantly went back to their dinners, the big lady lastly.

"Edward, I can't believe you didn't help me." I hissed.

"Oh," He was breathing hard now, trying to recover from his laughing. "I'm sorry, it was just too funny. I couldn't take it." He said, starting to laugh again.

"What happened?" I asked. I truly had no clue.

"You were eating…then it went flying…and it…it…" He couldn't finish his sentence because he started laughing again. I rolled my eyes and took my edamame. I peeled it open _with my hands_ and ate it while watching Edward's laughing quiet down, and once he looked at me, start up again.

"Edward, seriously." I said, seeing the waiter making his way over.

"Here are your California rolls." He said, putting them down on the table. "Would you like anything else?"

I looked up and in the corner of my eye, I saw Edward immediately straighten up. I shook my head and the waiter left, eyeing Edward cautiously.

"I don't like him." Edward shook his head. I just rolled my eyes and waited for him to explain this food. I had seen this before, and I think I usually ate it.

"So, this is a California roll." He said, looking at the plate. I nodded and got my chopsticks out of the paper package they were in. I put them nervously in my hand and picked up a California roll. It was about to fall, I could tell, so I put my mouth under it. It dropped in and I chewed with a full mouth.

"Bella, why do you have to be so…" Edward didn't finish his sentence. He just smiled at me. I took another roll in between my chopsticks and started putting it into my mouth. Just as it was an inch away from my mouth, I squeezed it too hard and popped out of my sticks. It flew toward the big lady's table that was mad at me. I saw it in slow motion as it lobbed right into her fake-looking hair. She had a disgusted face as her hand crept up to her hair. Once she found what was in her hair, her face became red with anger. I was so scared I couldn't even look away. The women started looking around the room and then her eyes locked with mine. I stared wide-eyed at her, not sure what to do.

"ARGH!" She yelled and pounded her fists on the table, making everything on it jump a bit.

"Get her out of this restaurant!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bella, darling, I think it is time to leave." Edward whispered. I nodded, but didn't make a move to get up. Edward tugged on my hand and we started running for the door. We finally got into the car and I went in, slamming the door behind me. Edward was already in the seat next to me. We sat there in silence for a few minutes, me panting from running. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward's face turn to mine. I looked and saw him smiling at me.

"Nice." He shook his head.

* * *

_A/N: Just wanted to do a little short one. Cute, huh?_

_So i'm doing this real good story now and i want to finish it before i post it. It will be an acutal STORY not one shots...so if you like my writing, look out for that ;)!_

_thanks!_

_kp_


	7. Stunning

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal...**

* * *

**

**Summary:** Bella and Edward marrying.

**Bella's State: **Vampire

**POV:** Bella

**Stunning**

As I walked up the isle, arms linked with Carlisle, I looked at the two people standing near the arc. Esme and Emmett were standing, looking at me with huge grins. I smiled nervously at them, butterflies lifting in my stomach. I was sure I had made those go away before… I then looked slowly up at the wooden arc that had vines covering it. It was beautiful. Next to the arc on the right were Alice and Rosalie. They both looked stunning in their matching bride's maid dresses. On the left of the arc was Jasper, looking handsome in his black tux. He gave me a small, reassuring smile and I nodded at him.

We were getting closer now. I felt the anticipation growing as Carlisle let go of my arm.

"Relax." He whispered before he kissed me on the cheek. Instead of the traditional father-giving-away-the-bride thing, Carlisle went in front of the arc, getting a book from Alice. I stepped into place, across from Edward. I had been avoiding looking at him this whole time. I didn't want to fall while walking, did I? I kept my head down, feeling a small tug in my gut; I wanted to look up desperately. I felt a cold finger on my chin. It pushed up my head gently and I looked up. Edward had a small smile on his lips and his eyes were sparkling with joy. I smiled at him and immediately his smile grew into a huge grin. I almost laughed then, but restrained. I heard Carlisle start talking and I vaguely understood what he was saying. I was concentrating on how Edward and I seemed to be getting closer and closer. We were now only a foot away from each other. He looked me up and down then met my eyes. He lifted his eyebrows in a "thumbs up" fashion and I giggled quietly. I then took my turn and looked up and down. And I know that vampires don't pass out or get lightheaded, but I was sure I almost lost consciousness right then.

He looked beyond magnificent. His black jacket and pants were tight and loose in all the right places, fitting him perfectly. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. I looked up slowly, bringing my eyebrows up in the way Edward had. This time he let out a small laugh, but immediately stopped. He looked over at Esme, scowling. I could only imagine what she was thinking.

Edward looked back at me quickly, giving a small smile of apology. Though, I wasn't sure what he was apologizing about. After a few minutes of me telling myself I couldn't run into his arms, I saw Edward jerking his head sideways, toward Carlisle. I turned my attention to him.

"Now, before you two exchange vows, does anyone object to this union?" Carlisle looked as if saying this was a joke, and Emmett even laughed. Just as Carlisle was about to move on, the two large oak doors burst open, sending sunlight streaming over us. We all started sparkling, but we didn't pay attention because a person staggered into the room. I couldn't see his face because the light was behind him, but I could see the outline of his figure. He was skinny and scrawny looking.

"I object!" He yelled.

* * *

A/N: So i called this Stunning because i used that word like five million times the first time i wrote it. lol, i editted (sp?) it out but i thought it would be a cool title.

Like it? Well, tell me the truth. My other story is getting along fine. I have decided i want to finish it before i post it on fan fic. Next time i update and give you a one shot, i'm gonna give you a little "clip" from the story. Just to get you hooked ;)

kp


	8. Author's Note!

Author's Note

Okay, everyone this is a note about the last one shot:

_IT WAS A ONE SHOT! YOU CAN IMAGINE WHO OBJECTED!_

Phew I got that out of my system. Yeah, I know you guys are mad I stopped it there, but hey, what can I say? I'm such a good writer (coughs in the background) haha I'm just kidding! The point of the "story" is to get you guys thinking, not for me to make a story out of it. So to tell you, I'm NOT making a story out of it and honestly, I don't even know who objected. I just put it there!

Thanks for the reviews!

Kp


	9. Betrayal

**Dislcaimer:** I don't own the characters

**

* * *

**

Betrayal

His hand traveled slowly up my spine, giving me chills. Then, his hand backed-tracked to my neck. He caressed it softly and brought his lips down to kiss it, but I didn't feel his icy cold lips touch my skin. He instead brought his face close to mine. His breath tingled my face as he breathed slowly. He came closer until we were only centimeters apart, our lips touching slightly. I waited for him to press down on my mouth, but he didn't. He pulled away slowly, going down to my neck and kissing it. He went across my collarbone with his lips, pulling my shirt down slightly. He dropped down from my collarbone to my upper chest. I almost died of anticipation as he slowly pulled down my shirt. But then, he suddenly moved his head up to my shoulder, and rested it there. He resumed his previous demeanor of tracing my spine. As he traced it, he took a big sniff of my scent. He stuck his nose in my neck and inhaled. I felt his body slightly shiver. I didn't pay much attention to it because I was concentrating on what he was doing to me.

He finished with my back and moved to my leg. He traced the outside of my calf and then my shin bone. His finger crawled up to my knee. He drew lazy circles with his finger on my knee, seeming to have no pattern. He then kissed my knee, almost telling it that he was done with it. I smiled slightly at such a funny gesture. His finger kept going up my leg to my thighs. At first, his hand went up and down the top of my thighs, but then he switched to the inside. He went at a sloth's pace from my knee, up the inside of my thigh, and to the end of my leg. Shivers now involuntarily went up and down my body and he even noticed! I saw him look at me behind his eyelashes, looking ever so innocent. I noticed his eyes were onyx black, but it didn't register to me because I was too fascinated with how beautiful they were. His dark eyes almost could show a reflection of me. An evil grin spread across his face as he slowly brought his head back up to my face.

He came to my lips, actually meeting them this time. He slowly kissed me, pressing gently on my lips. My hands involuntarily went to his hair. I racked my fingers through it, forgetting about being careful. I pressed my body to his and he deepened in the kiss. I wanted so bad to be closer to him, but there was no possible way I could _get_ any closer! I felt unsatisfied as I kissed him back with some force. After a few minutes, he pulled away. I felt I had just been left for the dead…

I opened my eyes to see him kissing my neck. I looked away; content that at least I had him. At least I had the love of my life. I looked back at him slowly, looking at his face. The last thing I saw was his teeth bared as he penetrated my skin before I felt the searing pain of the fire.

* * *

_A/N: I MEANT SHIN BONE! NOT SHIT BONE, SHIN BONE! oops...haha well i fixed it turns red from embarassment haha that was funny..._

_kp_


End file.
